Monster Hunter: One teams journey
by Gaddes
Summary: A story I've been toying with, set in the MH world, however I added a few of my own touches. Rated Teen for mild and maybe some strong language and strong violence. I don't own MH in anyway shape or form. Questions and comments welcome.
1. Charecter's

Richard "Gaddes" Heinrich

Age: 23

Weapon: Great Sword (Iron Sword line)

Armor: Hunter set (early chapters)

Hometown: The Free States of Eisen

Height: 6'1

Weight: 190 lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Happy Go Lucky, Carefree

Likes: sleeping, eating, goofing off, "someone special"

Dislikes: not much really

Bio: A hunter hailing from the castle town of Eisen. A carefree and jovial slacker, with a heart of gold, he would rather spend his time eating and sleeping than hunting and tends to fall sleep in the hunters guild (which doesn't make the guild leaders very happy) and if often seen hanging around with Durall, a veteran hunter. Despite his laid back nature he wields his great sword with great skill. Has a Blue colored Kut-Ku named Klein, as a traveling companion.

Durall Valmont

Age: 45

Weapon: Bow gun's and heavy Bow Guns

Armor: Velociprey Vest (all versions)

Hometown: Khanhu Village

Height: 6'4

Weight: 200lbs

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Grey

Personality: Wise, Quite

Likes: Hunting, Crafting

Dislikes: people without a hunting plan

Bio: A quite and wise hunter from the desert village of Khanhu. A veteran, of many hunts and victories. He spends his time work and fixing up his bow gun and likes to prepare for the next hunt as soon as the previous on is finished. Despite Richard's laziness, he and Durall get along well and he help's Richard on many hunts.

Dewina Gloriaska

Age: 22

Weapon: Great Sword (Katana line)

Armor: Hunter Set (early chapters)

Hometown: The Queendom of Elissia

Height: 5'2

Weight: Secret

Hair Color: Ruby Red

Eye Color: Same as hair.

Personality: quite, kind hearted

Likes: Her mother Queen Tasia, Speaking with

Dislikes:

Bio: An orphan with a quite personality and she rarely lets people mess with her, she also has a special ability to speak telepathically with wyverns. She is also the adoptive Daughter of Queen Tasia. She always hunts with Richard and Durall and prefers to use Great Swords (Katana line). Can cook well done steaks, with ease and tends to cook when on hunts (Richard always burns them). She is also noted for having Ruby red hair and eyes, and it is currently not know why she can speak with wyverns. Has a pet Peach colored Kut-ku named Elisa.

Ethan Eldritch

Age: 23

Weapon: Sword and Shield (various lines)

Armor: Hunter Set

Hometown: The Free States of Eisen

Height: 5'10

Weight: 170lbs

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Quit, Smug, Rude

Likes: Dewina

Dislikes: Richard, Lazy People

Bio: Son of president Folken and fellow member of Dewina's team. Despite being the son of a well liked leader like president Folken, he is arrogant and dislikes Richard immensely. He finds his laziness and personality to serve almost no use to the team. Also Dewina's former boyfriend, and tries his best to win her back, however old wound heal slow.

Support Characters:

Queen Tasia: Dewina's adoptive mother and ruler of the Elissia.

Samael: A man clad in the black dragon armor, and rumored to have almost killed Fatalis, the legendary black dragon. Wields fearsome weapons like the Dragon Massacre and the Eternal Annihilator.

President Folken: Leader of the Free states and a friend of Richards and also Ethan's father.

Leeward: A guild member in charge of handing out quests, a friend of Dewina's as well.

Elisa: Dewina's Kut-ku companion reserved in nature and will protect Dewina, even to the death.

Klein: Richard's Kut-ku companion, hyper in nature and likes to sleep, however will protect Richard to the end.


	2. Wyverns

Wyverns (Lesser and non dragon like)

Yian Kut-Ku: The Yian Kut-Ku is a small (by wyvern standards) Peach or Blue colored wyvern. While they appear and act goofy looking, they can dispatch inexperienced hunters quite easy. They have extremely sensitive ears, and are vulnerable to sonic bombs. They attack either by pecking with their large and powerful beak, a tail whip or by charging the hunter and flinging fireballs around on both sides. Richard and Dewina have Kut-ku's companions, however Dewina's is a common peach colored one and Richard's is a blue one.

Gypceros: A wyvern somewhat similar to a Yian Kut-ku in the way it acts, however it is more powerful and spits poison at hunters. Its peck attack can steal items. It does possess a rubbery like skin, that can absorb attacks quite easily but their skin makes good armor for hunters. Despite its size, it is actually quite timid and likes to play dead.

Cephalos: A small wyvern that lives in the sands of desert regions and swims in the sand. They are sensitive to sonic bombs and attack with a Varity of attacks, such as a tail whip, a bite and a sand breath attack.

Cephadrome: This alpha wyvern is the leader of groups of Cephalos. They are larger, have black scales, have a powerful neurotoxin that paralyzes hunters, and prey alike.

Plesioth: A large, flightless aquatic wyvern that lives in lakes and other large bodies of fresh water. They prefer to stay in the water, but will come on land to engage hunters. They also posses several deadly attacks, such as powerful water breathe attack, a devastating hip check, and can trample hunters, if they are in the way when they flee back to the water. Also part of a subcategory of lesser wyverns called Piscine Wyverns along with the Cephalos and Cephadrome.

Wyverns (Dragon like)

Rathalos: Red scaled wyverns that often act as a test in order to become a worthy hunter. Extremely aggressive and scan their territory from the sky. They have a deadly set of attack at their disposal such as, a fire ball breath attack, a powerful tail whip attack, and two forms of aerial attacks, a triple fire ball attack and a lethal diving attack that inflicts poison. Highly prized armor and weapon materials can be carved off.

Rathian: The female version of the Rathalos. Although similar, they act differently, such as patrolling their territory from the ground and they love to near fresh drinking water. They attack mainly by charging, but have the same brutal tail whip, and they have a devastating back flip attack that inflicts poison.

Khezu: Wyverns that live in colder climates such as caverns, and snowy plains. They have no eyes, but can sense hunters by smell. They behave like bats and often crawl or hang from the ceiling. They are also capable of generating electricity and many of there attacks are based off electricity. They can also drop from the ceiling and smash targets with their huge bulk, hanging from the ceiling and dripping acid, and the standard tail whip and bite attack.

Basarios: The Basarios is the juvenile form of the fearsome Gravios. It has extremely hard scales that only very sharp weapons can cut threw. The shell has a rock like consistency and highly prized ore can be found on their shells. Despite being the younger form of the Gravios, it is still a fearsome wyvern. Its main forms of attack are charging the target, the standard tail whip and bite attack, however use caution when near one as they can expel poisonous gases. I can also use the same powerful beam breath attack that the Gravios can use but not as often.

Gravios: The adult form of the Basarios wyvern. Posses all the attacks that the Basarios has except it expels sleeping gas instead of poison gas. Its scales are also hard to cut threw.

Monoblos: A sub species of Blo's wyvern family. It behaves similar to the Diablos, such a burrowing under ground, and what have you. Forms of attack include charging, standard tail whip and bite attack, and a powerful gore attack, in which you are launched high into the air. They posses no breath attack but their roar is load and deafening. Highly prized for their horns and the heart of a Monoblos is hunter's final test.

Diablos: the same as the Monoblos, but with two horns instead of one. Posses the same attacks as the Monoblos and is a little stronger, and has more health.

Dragons

Lao-Shan Lung: The Largest of all Dragon's and Wyverns. Few have seen it, and few have lived to tell about it. In order to deal with Lao, the guild constructed a huge fortress to hold of his advance but will it hold?

Fatalis: The Dragon whispered about in legend. Said to have been around since ancient times. Those who go out to face him, never return.

There are other monsters in the MH world that I will try to included, such as Preys (raptor like monsters), Dromes (Alpha monsters of the prey), Vespoid and Hornetaur (giant insects). Also later on I hope to include a few of the monstars from MH 2 like Gazami and Zazami (giant crabs), and Rajan (Huge snow ape).

As always I own nothing and jsut doing it for fun. all rights belong to capcom.


End file.
